Magic and Alice
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: "It's not Alice but ma-" Sakura stopped and shut her mouth. Natsume is suspicious. Mikan is confused. And Kero just wishes Sakura wasn't such a terrible liar. Or that Sakura even enrolled into Alice Academy.


**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Today Is A Good Day**_  
_

* * *

…_mo…to…_

…_ra…_

…_ki…_

_Who…?_

A hazy figure reached out towards her with approaching menacing footsteps. It sounded loudly in the darkness, each step giving her a chill down the spine.

…_wha…t…_

Suddenly, a pair of ghost-white hand shot out of the darkness, and she let out a terrifying yelp. Then, scorching orange flames engulfed the hand and it instantly perished into the darkness again.

_Eh…_

…_kura!_

…_wh…_

_Sakura!_

Her eyes flew open and she jolted right up from her bed, breathing heavily. Her head was thumping and beady sweat clung to her hair and sticking to her skin. Her hands were palely cold and felt moist. She couldn't get rid of the chills that are running down her spine.

"Sakura are you alright?"

Sakura looked at Keroberos, his tiny black eyes worried. "No…" she breathed out, pressing her palm on her forehead. It was hot but the coldness of her palm made it felt eerie. "It was…calling for…something…and, and then…the hand was surrounded by fire and-"

Her put his plush arm reassuringly on her hand and said softly, "Calm down, Sakura. Was it nightmare?"

Was it a nightmare? Sure it was eerie but… "I-I don't know. I'm sorry." She gripped her blanket. There was a fold in between Kero's eyes. Something is going to happen.

"Go back to sleep," he said, gently pushing her back to bed. He pulled the blanket up for her and tapped her forehead. "You'll feel better." She nodded and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hoeee! I'm going to be late!"

She ran around her room in a complete mess with her socks just barely slipping out of her toes. She pushed her arm through her sleeves and roughly smooth her shirt calling behind her, "See you Kero-chan!" and ran down the steps with her "hoeee's~!" echoing.

Kero drowsily slumped out of his bed and waved lazily before he fell right back to sleep.

"What's this? The monster rather energetic in the morning," Touya teased, bringing his mug up to his lips.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura hollered back and grumpily sat down her seat. A plate of toast and eggs were slid down in front of her. "Good morning, Sakura-san," her father smiled kindly.

"Dad, good morning!" she replied cheerfully. Then she looked at her breakfast, clapped her hands together and cheered, "Thanks for the food!" Just as she did so, Touya got up and grabbed his bag. "Onii-chan you're going already?"

"Soccer practice," he answered dully. "Dad, my lunch box."

"Here you go."

"Ah! I'm coming with you too!" She quickly put her egg on her toast and shoved it into her mouth while chugging down her milk and grabbed her bag with a muffled, "I'm going now!"

Her dad handed her lunch box. "Be careful on the way you two." She gave him a quick nod and made a dash to door. She buckled up her skates and swallowed the last bits of her food and rolling out of the house. She caught up to Touya on his bike and took deep gulps of air as she skated alongside him.

"You didn't have to eat that fast you monster," he remarked. She pushed her eyebrows together. "That's because you were too fast. Ah!" Her eyes shined. "Yukito-san!"

Yukito was on his bike standing under a pink cherry blossom tree and he raised his hand. "Sakura-chan! Touya!"

"Yukito-san! Good morning!" They both stopped their wheels. Sakura was heaving but her face was flushed with happiness.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he greeted back, his smile as kind as ever. She instantly fell into her "hanya~~n" state. Yukito is so kind and charming, unlike her grumpy and rude brother! He was also as pale as a snow bunny and his smile is so gentle like a full moon and his voice-

A hand flashed and reached out for her face. Static shot through her brain and her heart shook like a dull bell and her limbs suddenly went cold.

"You have a petal on your hair, Sakura-chan," smiled Yukito, putting the petal in her hands.

Pink colored her cheeks and exclaimed, "Thank you!"

-his voice is enough to blow her worries away!

* * *

"Oh my, you seem happy today Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. She closed her textbook and looked at Sakura. "Did something good happen?"

She was in her "hanyan" mode again, her hands clasping her cheeks and dreamily answered, "Yea! Today is a good day!"

After class, she walked home on her roller blades. She hummed a tune as she passed Penguin Park. She fished out the petal she had gotten from Yukito earlier compressed into a bookmark. She giggled—this is going to be her good luck charm. "Yukito-san~!" she squealed, holding it high into the air while twirling dangerously on her skates. In the midst of her excitement, her eyes caught a black cat. She stopped herself back and firmly pressed her wheels onto the ground.

It was a very pretty black cat with golden eyes. Dull golden eyes would've been more appropriate. Its pupils were unusually thin slits; so thin you wouldn't be able to see yourself. Then the cat dashed away into the park with a soft "mew." Sakura didn't want to believe in superstitions but hey—if magic exists, why not?

She turned a corner around her house and she saw a black car parked in front of her house. 'Whose car is that?' she wondered. 'A guest? But they shouldn't be parking in front of our house like that.' She walked up to her porch and she sees a blonde man being gripped by her brother. "Onii-chan?!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"T-That's why I'm telling you," the blonde man resisted nervously. "A kids like her need to-"

"Shut up!" he barked. "Sakura isn't going to your damn school or whatever it is! That kid doesn't have it! So go and scram already!"

"But school ru-"

"Touya!" their father ran out. "Let go of him. I'll handle this." His gaze was fixed and focused on them. Touya glanced at him briefly before clicking his tongue and roughly pushed him away, which he didn't seem to like too much. He cleared his throat and fixed his collar.

"You are Kinomoto Fujitaka-san, right?" he smiled.

"Yes," he smiled back. "I'll get straight to the point but-Sakura-san doesn't have any of these 'Alice' you speak of."

Sakura ran up to her father. "Dad! Touya!" She took a quick look at the blonde man, which he sweetly smiled in return. He bent down to her height and talked. "You are Kinomoto Sakura-san, right? Mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"

"I…I don't mind."

"Well then, Sakura-chan. Have you heard of 'Alice Academy'?"

She nodded. "Un! It's a special school where only geniuses can attend, right?"

Touya scowled. "Don't talk to him, Sakura."

"Ahh, don't be so mean," he said half-jokingly. "I'm just here on a mission to bring her to the academy. I don't have any ill intentions behind me."

"I'm terribly sorry, but can you come back next time? We want some time to think it over," Fujitaka intervened calmly. The blonde nodded agreeably. "That's totally a-ok!" He turned to Sakura, "See you soon, Sakura-chan" and went off to his black car and rove away.

"Don't you dare come back!" Touya yelled at the long gone car.

Sakura was a little puzzled. "What…happened?" she asked.

He patted his daughter's head and smiled a bit sadly. "Let's go inside first, Sakura-san. Go to your room to change and then we'll talk." She nodded hesitantly and went up to her room.

"Sakura!" Kero immediately called out, his wings flapping to her. "I saw everything from the window. How'd it go?"

Her eyes drooped to the ground solemnly. "I'm going to change first. So Kero-chan go back to your drawer."

"Sak—Gah!" Her shirt landed on his little plush toy self. Kero gradually wilted to the ground in defeat. Ugh, her uniform is so heavy! As he struggled to kick her clothes away, he heard her footsteps and the door slam shut. "Oi! Sakura!" came his muffled shout but to no vain. He poked his head out under her shirt and looked glum.

Sakura sat on the couch, sitting in a very uptight manner. She thanked her father as he slid a cup of warm tea in front of her. Touya crouches his back and folds his large hands on his legs. He didn't look like he was about to tease her anytime soon. Fujitaka sat across from Sakura with Touya beside him. Her clenching fists felt cold and moist. There wasn't any shade of red found.

"First," the father of the family coughed. "We'll start from the beginning. What do you know about Alice Academy, Sakura-san?"

"Isn't it a school where geniuses can attend to? And that once you're in you can't have any contact with the outside world until they graduate, right?" she answered.

"The only thing about it is that—they're not geniuses," Touya spoke. "That's just what they explain it to the rest of the world. In reality, it's filled with kids with special abilities."

"Special…abilities?"

"For example," he pointed his finger in the air, sipping his drink. "Teleportation, or being able to read other people's minds."

The examples caught her attention. This was getting interesting! "Like magic?" she exclaimed happily. Immediately she caught herself and covered her mouth. Oops, she got too excited.

"Yes, like _magic_," Touya emphasized. "It's a school for kids with powers like _magic_." His face was as neutral at it can get. She couldn't tell whether he's being sarcastic or what.

She fiddled her jittery fingers.

"They call those abilities 'Alice'," said Fujitaka. "It's a gift to have. And the academy thinks that you have an 'Alice' yourself, Sakura-san."

"M-Me?" she stammered, pointing to herself. She waved her hands defensively in front of her, "I-I don't have an Alice!"

"_Oh you do, it's just not called an Alice," _Touya muttered under his breath. Neither Sakura nor Fujitaka caught on what he said.

"Sakura-san…has anything weird happened to you? Like…able to do stuff all of a sudden, like lifting a pencil without moving an inch?" the father asked worriedly, his eyebrows slanted down softly.

"N-No! I can't do anything like that at all! B-But…" Sakura really hated to lie. She was also a pretty terrible liar as well. "I-If it's a government issue…then we can't really refuse, right?" She tried to smile. It ended up being crooked.

The two males of the family looked at each other. They understood each other's thoughts and nodded. "Sakura-san," father spoke out. "Do you want to go to Alice Academy?"

Her heart rattled.

"…no." She shook her head softly. "I don't want to go there." _I don't even have an Alice. _"I won't be able to see Onii-chan…and Dad…and Tomoyo-chan…Syaoran-kun…" her voice cracked followed by a hiccup. "Eriol-kun…Chiharu-chan…Rika-chan and…everyone…" _There's no reason for me to be there. _"I don't want to go there!"

"There's no choice," Touya mumbled firmly. "Once they got their eyes on you, you can't escape. You'll have to go eventually." Frustration lingered around his words.

Sakura stood up, her bangs hovering in front of her face. "I…I'll go to my room." She softly walked back up to her room, not looking back at all.

Touya sighed deeply in frustration and buried his face into his face. "I knew she wasn't going to tell us. Even if we didn't know about it, we would've still found out through her stupid lies. She's a terrible liar like Mom."

Fujitaka let out a small, but sad smile. "If Touya-kun didn't tell me I would've never known." He leaned back on the couch, warming his hands with his mug. "I've been so busy with work I didn't even notice details like this…"

"Don't blame yourself Dad," Touya snorted. He folded his arm behind his head and stretched, looking at the ceiling. "After all, you know…it's inevitable. Her going to the academy, that is."

As much as he wanted to deny it, Fujitaka couldn't agree more.

As soon as Sakura entered her room, she flopped right down to her bed. She lay there still with her face planted on the pillow and then jerking up to breathe again. She rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. Then Kero blocked her view of the ceiling with a concerned face. She sat up with a small smile.

"You ok Sakura?" he asked sadly.

She nodded. "Tomorrow…I think I'll tell Tomoyo-chan about it." She hugged her knees.

"Are…you going Sakura?" His beady eyes looked really sad. "To Alice Academy?"

"That…" she looked up at him. "…there's nothing we can do much about it, right?" Her jade green eyes looked as if they were about to shatter.

Kero crossed his legs in the air with his arms folded in a sitting position. "Alice Academy huh…I remember Clow having something to do with it."

"Clow-san?" This perked her interest.

"Hmm, lessee…" Kero tapped his chin. "It wasn't a major thing all he did was lend his magic a little to them. He didn't tell me details, though. It's a weird school, ya' know. Kids making drawings appear to life, flying and disappearin' all over the place an' all."

"Onii-chan and Dad told me. But Kero-chan…I don't have an Alice."

He nodded his head pensively. "It seems like they've mistaken your magic for an Alice."

"But!" she shot right up from her bed, causing it to bounce. "If they knew of Clow-san before, then-"

"That's what I'm wondering too!" Kero cried out. Sakura reeled back a bit upon his sudden shout. "Which means that they got something' up their sleeves," he said in a low voice. He faced her, "Sakura, no matter what, do not reveal to anyone that what your Clow Cards are. Tell them it's an Alice."

"…why?"

He shook his head. "Just do so. It'll just be troublesome to handle later on."

Sakura didn't really understand, but she agreed anyways.

The next morning, Sakura was running late as usual. "HOEE!" she frantically ran down the stairs. "Dad! Onii-chan! Good morning!"

The two looked at her. "Good morning," they replied in unison. Touya sat his mug down and grabbed his bag. "Then, I'm off."

"Have a safe trip," Fujitaka smiled.

"Onii-chan wait!" She immediately stuffed her breakfast into mouth, pounding her chest to make it go down. "Fen mph mmphh!" (Then I'm off!) She muffled out, grabbing her lunch and bag.

He waved his hand. "Have a safe trip!" He lowered his hand somberly. "Come back safely."

* * *

Hey guys! Kotohime Haku here after...like a year long absence? And with a new story! :D /shot

Ok, first I'd like to apologize for not updating my other stories and starting on a brand new one...I just recently am not excited as I used to be for my Bleach stories so they'd go on **hiatus**. I'd like to focus as much as I can on this CCS/GA crossover. Why? Because I tripped right back into the fandom. It's going to be a slow start, but I'd like this to be as flowy and entertaining as possible :) I'd also like to hear your thoughts about this, so please do leave a review.../


End file.
